


Mutually Exclusive

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it stil a love triangle if it's between a human, an Angel and Heaven itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Exclusive

Castiel had never understood human love triangles in the past. In all his centuries of observation, every time he saw one he couldn’t see why if it was really love, why they all didn’t just compromise and love each other. Surely love didn’t have to be mutually exclusive between people. But instead, he always saw fights and arguments and nobody ending up loved.  It didn’t make sense to him.

 

But now here he was, torn between his two loves, his only two loves. His home, his birthright, his duty to heaven. His loyalty to his brothers and to a father that while he may be gone, he was apparently still watching. And then that other love, that crazy, unexplainable pull he felt towards just one human that filled him with the urge to throw everything away just to be by his side.

 

And they sure as shit _were_ mutually exclusive.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #32: Weekly Drabble 7 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
